1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mirror systems and more particularly pertains to a new combined forward and rearward viewing mirror system for seeing around vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mirror systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, mirror systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,779; U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,142; U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,280; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 391,214; U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,885; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,712.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combined forward and rearward viewing mirror system. The inventive device includes a system for permitting a driver using the mirror system to see objects forward and reward of the automobile. The system is mountable to a motor vehicle. The system comprises a housing having a front side, a back side, a proximal end and distal end. The front side has an opening therein to permit viewing into an interior of the housing. A window is in the front side for seeing forward through the housing. An arm having a first end and a second end secures the housing to a motor vehicle. The first end of the arm is adapted for mounting to the automobile door. The second end of the arm is coupled to the housing. A first mirror for viewing objects rearward of the motor vehicle is mounted in the interior of the housing and is angled toward the proximal end of the housing. A second mirror for viewing objects forward of the automobile is mounted in the interior of the housing and is oriented generally toward the front side of the housing. A third mirror for viewing objects forward of the automobile is mounted in the interior of the housing and is oriented toward the front side of the housing.
In these respects, the combined forward and rearward viewing mirror system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of seeing around vehicles.